marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Theresa Cassidy
"My bark is worse than my bite." Storia Background Theresa nasce da Maeve Rourke e Sean Cassidy, investigatore dell'Interpol e X-Man. Nel periodo della gravidanza di Maeve Sean è impegnato in missione, così che non è presente al momento della sua nascita. Un mese dopo, Maeve porta la bambina a trovare i suoi parenti nell'Irlanda del Nord: lì Maeve muore in un attentato del RIRA (Real Irish Republican Army), ma Terry rimane miracolosamente illesa. Sean viene contattato e recupera in tutta fretta la figlia, nel dolore generale. Ma questo non basta: Thomas Cassidy, cugino di Sean e suo rivale in amore, si vendica su di lui sia per avergli rubato Maeve sia per aver poi, oltretutto, permesso la sua morte: decide quindi di strappargli la bambina. In uno scontro legale Sean è in difficoltà: genitore assente, con un lavoro pericoloso e associato a un gruppo statunitense dalla dubbia origine, alla fine perde la tutela di Terry. Continuerà a litigarci per molto, perdendo la testa a un certo punto dopo una evidente provocazione di Thomas: riceverà un'ordinanza per cui dovrà restare lontano da Terry e Thomas. Black Tom (2006-2022) Thomas nasconde sotto l'attività di avvocato la pratica, in effetti affine, del supercriminale, con l'alias Black Tom. Manda Theresa in collegio da quando ne ha la possibilità, per non averla tra i piedi e aspettando il momento dell'emersione dei suoi poteri. In effetti a quattordici anni (2020) dimostra di avere capacità simili a quelle del padre: Black Tom e il suo alleato Fenomeno la sfruttano per commettere rapine, piccoli atti terroristici e rapimenti. Terry non è assolutamente daccordo con quel tipo di vita, ma non ha modo di liberarsene. Sviluppa anche un principio di alcolismo. Scontro con Spider-Woman. (N.B.: Dato che i poteri di Black Tom in 616 sono ridicoli e scientificamente assurdi, mantengo per lui solo la generazione di energia biotermica. Il bastone di legno lo tiene, per ragioni sceniche e di canalizzazione. Niente trasformazione in uomo pianta.) '' '' New Mutants (2022) L'occasione per sfuggire alla morsa dello "zio" si presenta quando Loki, approfittando dell'assenza di Thor, si vendica tramite Lorelei del torto subito anni prima dai mutanti. Lorelei sbaglia persona e coinvolge una nuova generazione di mutanti sparsi per gli States, tra cui Terry stessa appunto: si ritrova insieme a perfetti sconosciuti ad Asgard, e non contenti alcuni di loro iniziano a mutare. Lei in particolare sparisce e viene ritrovata qualche tempo dopo arroccata a una roccia, con un paio di ali e alcuni asgardiani maschi comatosi ai suoi piedi: Theresa ad Asgard diventa una sirena vera e propria. Fermarla di per sé è ben difficile, in quanto è regredita a uno stadio prettamente istintuale (accentuato dall'età e dalla situazione in cui si trovava: costretta a fare la criminale e quando non la faceva era in un oppressivo collegio cattolico) ma quanto ci riescono quantomeno tra i tanti ragazzi è una di quelle che non obietterà riguardo al tornare indietro. Le rimarrà un innato odio per tutto ciò che è sovrannaturale. Alla fine di questa disavventura lei e gli altri ragazzi si uniranno agli X-Men. In questo frangente si incontra col padre, per la prima volta. X-Force (2022) Nello stesso anno Cable la recluta per la X-Force. Terry si trova più a suo agio con i modi spicci del bisteccone, dati i suoi trascorsi. Lo trova anche abbastanza fico. Fa amicizia con lui e gli altri. Cable in particolare la aiuta a sviluppare i talenti più specifici del suo potere, emersi in maniera istintuale durante la trasformazione (canto della sirena, trance vocale, ecc). MezzarelazioneconWadenonhobencapitoaiutostaizitto. Ritorno agli X-Men (2023) Ritorna nel team curricolare degli X-Men quando Cable torna nel futuro. In questa nuova posizione privilegiata, ed incastrando Black Tom come il criminale che è (lo bloccano prima che faccia saltare l'Empire State Building), i due si possono riunire anche legalmente. X-Corp A una certa va nella sede di Parigi della X-Corp a lavorare. Non so ancora perché. Forse per la morte del padre, da cui il cambio codename in Banshee. Fa comunque l'agente e la detective per conto dell'agenzia. Morrigan Ho scoperto che a una certa diventa Morrigan. In canone per salvare Lorna, non so qui. Comunque, voglio sfruttarlo. Poteri e abilità Poteri Terry è una mutante di seconda generazione. *Audiocinesi: possiede la capacità di manipolare e creare vari effetti con le onde sonore, con particolare attenzione per quelle prodotte da lei stessa. Questo potere è fisiologico, ma ha anche una componente psionica per quanto riguarda la manipolazione effettiva; **Urlo sonico: può emettere urla che superano i 140 decibel: può infrangere quindi oggetti solidi di grande densità; ***Lancia sonica: facendo vibrare in una particolare maniera le corde vocali mentre urla, può condensare le onde sonore in una colonna semidensa, simile a un ariete: il suo range è quindi limitato e lineare, ma è molto più forte a livello fisico dell'urlo sonico; **Scudo sonico: può condensare le onde sonore in una barriera semisolida; **Sonar: grazie ad esso può vedere anche nel buio più totale; **Amplificazione sonica: può raccogliere suoni trasportati dalle correnti e aumentarne il volume e il timbro, sentendo così suoni molto lontani: può sentire una conversazione sussurrata a centinaia di metri, in condizioni ottimali; **Campo di annullamento sonico: può allontanare tutte le onde sonore da una zona creando un silenzio assoluto in entrambi i sensi; **Volo: può proiettare le onde sonore in modo da sollevare sé stessa e volare; **Disorientamento vocale: può far perdere l'equilibrio a una persona emettendo suoni a particolari vibrazioni: aumentandole di intensità può portare allo svenimento del nemico; **Trance vocale: può ipnotizzare blandamente una persona emettendo suoni a particolari vibrazioni; **Canto della Sirena: può modulare un canto che agisce a livelli neurologico, causando nella persona che la ascolta istantanea e totale attrazione verso di sé, indipendentemente da sesso, genere o orientamento sessuale; *Corde vocali potenziate: le sue corde vocali hanno una elasticità, forza e resistenza superumane. Può urlare per ore senza avvertire stanchezza o subire danni. Tutto il suo apparato respiratorio e vocale è ugualmente potenziato e super resistente; *Immunità al suono: l'equilibrio e l'udito di Terry sono immuni agli effetti dei suoi stessi poteri, o ad altri poteri simili ai suoi. Come Sirena: *Ali: oltre ai poteri sopra elencati, nel periodo ad Asgard in cui si era trasformata in una sirena possedeva anche delle ali piumate che le permettevano di volare. Come Morrigan: Oltre ai poteri sopra citati, una volta divenuta la Morrigan possiede longevità, metabolismo, forza, resistenza e velocità superumana; i sensi sono estremamente fini. I suoi tessuti sono circa tre volte più densi di quelli di un essere umano. Ha poi i seguenti poteri: *Ríastrad: l'equivalente celtico del Berserk. Può indurlo negli altri oppure incanalarlo in sé stessa; *Shapeshifting: può prendere la forma di un corvo; *Empatia: può percepire i sentimenti del prossimo e indurne di altri, in particolare il terrore; **Empatia animale: è in grado di comunicare empaticamente con gli animali, in particolare con i corvi; *Percezione della morte: essendo legata alle Banshee, Morrigan può percepire la morte imminente di una persona, con un anticipo considerevole se si tratta di una persona legata all'Isola di Smeraldo; *Magia: legata a un tipo di magia molto terrigna, per quanto rituale. Necessita di scambi, di sesso o di sangue prevalentemente. Può sfruttare i suoi poteri in vario modo, ma segnaliamo: **Evocazione o esorcismo di spiriti; **Paralisi; **Malocchio; **Teletrasporto; **Trasferimento dell'eredità: può passare l'eredità della Morrigan, con tutto il bagaglio di conoscenze e poteri, a una donna destinata; **Idrocinesi; **Pirocinesi. Abilità *Eccelsa cantante: grazie al suo apparato vocale è un soprano drammatico d'agilità, tipologia di soprano particolarissima coniata per Maria Callas. Se non facesse la detective avrebbe una carriera già pronta; *Esperta combattente sonica; *Maestra nella nobile arte dell'insulto artistico; *Imitatrice: il suo potere le permette di imitare fondamentalmente qualsiasi voce. Sarebbe una brava doppiatrice; *Discreta combattente corpo a corpo; *Buona combattente con armi da fuoco; *Bilingue: parla gaelico e inglese irlandese; *Bendizzatrice di Deadpool: abilità condivisa con pochissime persone, tra cui Nathan Summers; *Detective. Debolezze *Affaticamento delle corde vocali: per quanto più resistenti di quelle di un essere umano normale, un uso eccessivo o spregiudicato dei suoi poteri può causare danni alle corde vocali; *Alcolismo: ci lotta da un po'. Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento: *Tuta rinforzata X-Force "Siryn"; *Tuta rinforzata X-Man "Siryn" (in tabella); *Tuta rinforzata X-Corp "Banshee" (sezione poteri); *Bottiglia di whisky. Armi: *Deadpool; *Saltuariamente pistole. Altro Altri Universi *In Earth-10812 è Terence "Terry" Rourke , aka Scream. Figlio di Síomha "Banshee" Cassidy e Mahon Rourke. Non diventa un Dio; *In Earth-12108 è Theresa Rourke , aka Sonique. Membro delle Sinister Six e incazzata come non mai; *In Earth-88108 è morta nell'attentato che ha ucciso anche Maeve. Badb Suo famiglio in virtù di Morrigan. Condivide il suo potere e ne è messaggero. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1; *Team Botte; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Cotoletta; *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un'Incazzata; *In Avatar sarebbe una Firebender; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe una Strillettera; *A Westeros sarebbe una Martell *Il suo animale totemico è la cornacchia grigia (come Babd qui sopra); *Di educazione cattolica. Ci sta un po' litigando contro, però. Prestafaccia Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 2 Velocità 4 Resistenza 2''' D''' Proiez. energ. 5 Abilità combattive 3 Insanity Ratings: Morrigan Intelligenza 3 Forza 5 Velocità 4-7 (teleporter) Resistenza 5 D''' Proiez. energ. 6 Abilità combattive 4 '''D 7 come valore di resistenza Deadpool Categoria:X-Men Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:X-Force